Mating Season
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Shinon/Leanne. A random fic that I came up with. It's is now Spring, the flowers bloom and birds and mammals alike are now looking for mates. This even affected Leanne and takes notice of a random, cussing, red headed beorc. Rated T for safety.


**Okay, don't ask what came over me. Just some random one-shot with an innocent Leanne on mating season and a dumbfounded Shinon for ignoring the laguz. So, read some craps and feel free to flame it, don't worry, I'll feel like I'll deserve it. Also note that the bird laguz here will most likely be looking for mates at those times...come on, it has to happen, does it? No? Okay, I'll shut up.**

**This takes place after Path of Radiance. A few months after the war.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem**

Leanne walked around Pheonicis rather bored, or looking for a mate, since it's that time of the season, or rather the beginning of spring where life seems to bounce up suddenly. She was asleep for a long time, possibly twenty years when she was a mere infant, twenty years of sleep and she has yet, to spring up into life. Of course, if it wasn't for the Serenes Massacre, she may have already experience it, but we'll leave it at that. "Leanne" Her brother's light-footsteps echoed the area. She turned around, and looked at her brother. Living in Pheonicis for two decades, chances are he doesn't know about the mating season of Heron's, which is why she didn't sense any lustful emotions in him. "You've been antsy and walking around all day. Something wrong?" He asked, not taking notice of her lustful nature.

"It's that time of the season" She replied, looking out at the sun. The sun shone down at the two herons, making their hair glitter like gold. "What time of the season?" He asked, crossing his arms. Thought to have been the only remaining heron, exception of his bedridden father, he had forgotten most of the Heron actions and traditions. Even the foods he was suppose to eat, in fact, he got sick for days when he tried to eat meat in an attempt to be more like Tibarn. "You've forgotten during those twenty years? When flowers start to bloom, life just jumps instantly" Leanne replied, looking back at her brother. Reyson eyes opened wide suddenly, remember, "You don't mean...?" He asked, but didn't finish, and Leanne looked down shyly, still keeping her eyes on her brother.

"Leanne. There are no other Herons to complete the tradition, and sure enough, I'm not going to do it" Reyson replied, walking closer and placing his hands on her shoulders. Leanne immediately got the disgusted look at his answer, "I'll improvise" She replied, but Reyson's expression did not change. "Leanne, who could possibly know about the mating ritual of Heron's?" He asked, still keeping his voice firm. But both being stubborn, this argument could go on forever and the time of the season would pass, and Leanne won't be able to do it anymore, yeah. That was the plan of her brother. Unfortunately, Tibarn arrived along with his ears, and eyes. "What seems to be the problem?" Tibarn asked, crossing his arms and looking over the two herons.

Reyson explained what she wanted, and it being that time of the season. Tibarn looked down sternly, "I can help you with that" He replied, and immediately all four, including Janaff and Ulki, dropped their mouths and shouted in unison, "WHAT?" Tibarn flinched at their response, but raised his hands in front of him, "No, not me. I know of the tradition, and I know that my muscular body could tear hers apart" He replied, being on the defensive side. Leanne may have been lustful, but Tibarn wouldn't fit in it, and he would tear her fragile body apart. Tibarn turned around and looked at his eyes and ears, they both widened their eyes, to the fact that even Ulki's could be seen. "No, no. Not us" They both replied in unison. Sure, Leanne was beautiful, they agreed, but they weren't about to substitute as Heron's, and settle in, yet.

"No, I'm not asking for any of you to do it. We need someone with long hair. Do you know of anyone?" Tibarn replied, and both hawks sighed in relief. "Well, there is Naesala" Ulki replied, having Tibarn's face drop, "No, not him. He's too...ravenish" He replied, still having his arms crossed. Despite that they fought together in the war, Tibarn still didn't trust Naesala or his kind. "There's Nasir and Rajajon" Janaff popped up. Tibarn still had his expression firm and still, "Nasir is a grandfather and Rajajon is engaged. Not to mention they are dragons. Dragons. They can do a better job of tearing her apart than I can" Tibarn replied, still thinking. Lions can still tear her apart, the same as tigers, cats maybe. But most of the cats are females.

"How about those Beorc's" Leanne replied, causing the others to stare at her in shock. "Leanne, no" Reyson informed. Tibarn looked concerned as well, this heron thing is new to him, so he didn't know how to let it pass by her. "What did she say?" Janaff asked, still keeping his position, "She's requesting for a beorc" Tibarn replied, causing the two to look shocked at each other. They didn't say anything, because they didn't know what to say, more so for Janaff, for he knew he hit on one of those beorcs, the one with light blue hair for a drink. Leanne put on a sad look, trying to persuade them. "That's not going to work, Leanne" Tibarn replied, although it happened before, it could happen again. "This is going to be a long day" Janaff replied, rubbing his temples with his thumb and index finger.

In the end, they fell to her charms and began thinking for beorc, although, Reyson still tried to change her ways. "You do realize your going to lose your wings, right?" Reyson asked, but Leanne ignored him. "Okay. You three know a lot more of the beorc army than I do. Who do you think might be suitable?" Tibarn asked Janaff, Ulki, and Reyson. But he took notice that Reyson is not going to do junk at helping. "There's very few male beorc with long hair. One being Sephiran. But I feel dark omens coming from him, and that he serves the apostle, he would not do so" Janaff replied. Thinking hard. "There's that beorc with shoulder-length hair named Zihark. He seems to have a love for Laguz. But more so for the Cats." Ulki replied, knowing that his hair would not be long enough, and the fact that he's more into the cat-girls than other laguz. "Soren has long hair, but I don't think he'd be intersted in doing it. Seriously, he could live on an island and care for no one" Janaff spoke up, leaning on a wall. "Bastian has long hair, but trust me, you do not want him" Ulki replied, and both Janaff and Reyson cringed at the thought. It wasn't that they didn't like Bastian, it was just that he was...weird. They hall fell silent, listening to a couple of coughing from people passing by. None had long hair.

"Why do you want to do this with a beorc?" Reyson asked, breaking the silence. "Curious" was all Leanne has said. Still having that smirk of having them fall to her charms. "Curiosity kills the cat, or so those beorc say" Reyson replied, but Leanne still had that smirk. "We're not the ones who get stuck in tree's. We can fly down if we wish" Leanne answered, but Reyson looked away, "Keep this up and you won't be able to fly" Reyson added, but this went ignored as Janaff snapped his fingers, "Ah. I got it. Shinon" He replied, and all their jaws dropped. "Shinon? The laguz hater?" Tibarn asked, he may not have know the Greil Mercenary members, but he did know that two of the members had a huge hate for Laguz. One was Soren, who probably hated the Beorc as well. The other was Shinon who hated those who were annoying and laguz. "He owes me a couple of favors. I'm sure he'll do it if I half lie on what he's suppose to do." Janaff replied. All turned to Leanne, who shrugged her shoulders, "I guess he'll do. The days getting late" Leanne replied. Looking over at the Hawk King. "So we fly to the Greil Mercenary base" Tibarn replied. Turning around and walking with the others walking. Reyson thoughted a while. He did not want to be the only Heron who can fly again, but this is his sisters wishes and both had the same level of stubborness. "She's so going to regret this" Reyson replied, walking to catch up with them

"So, let me get this straight. You want Shinon to perform a mating ritual with Leanne because it's mating season?" Ike asked, he was in his room and the five birds were in there. "Yes" Tibarn answered, crossing his arms. Ike wasn't sure if he should burst out laughing or if he should get concerned. "What does Shinon say about this?" Ike asked, crossing his arms. "Janaff will speak to him about it" Tibarn replied, and said person turned around and left to look for Shinon. "We'll pay you a handsome amount of gold" Tibarn added, and Ike looked at him, "If she knows what she's getting into and if there's cash. I guess so" He replied, walking pass them to gather the members except Shinon.

All the members, save for Shinon were in the meeting room. Ike has explained, and most, if not some immediately shouted. "You can't be serious!" Titania shouted. "There's no other male?" Oscar shouted. Mist and Rolf were clueless, since well, they were still children. Boyd bursted out laughing, Rhys became concerned of violating the Goddess' law, Mia laughed with Boyd, and Gatrie muttered under his breath on how Shinon gets all the woman, when he gets none. Soren did not get a say in this, not wanting to speak of another laguz losing all that made them laguz, and bringing in another child on this world to be filled with hatred and anger. "Leanne speaks, and she gets what she wants" Tibarn replied, and Leanne had that victorious smirk on her face.

"What is it, you want me to do?" Shinon asked, a bit angered that the annoying bird laguz came asking for requests, and of course, declined at first. But Janaff reminded him on how him still standing and breathing was because of all the times, Janaff saved him. So, in the end, Shinon finally agreed. "Let Leanne braid your hair, and braid hers. After that, take her to the forest and trill with her" Janaff replied again, "Trill?" Shinon asked, not sure what he meant by that. "Cooing" Janaff brought up another word for it. "Why?" Shinon asked, crossing his arms. No one touched his hair, but Leanne apparently will. "Just do it. After that, do what she does" Janaff continued, and Shinon began to mumble, walking to the fort. What Janaff left out is the mating part and that it was mating season, so Shinon's pride is going to get scarred for life.

They both arrived, and Shinon became disgusted by the looks they gave him. Leanne stood in the middle with her hair un-done. Without warning, Janaff yanked Shinon's hair tie off, making it dropped. Which is a rare sight, because no one saw him with his hair down. "Go on" Janaff pushed him, with Shinon sighing heavily. Leanne turned around and grabbed hold of her hair and splitted it into three parts, before skillfully twisting it into a braid, ending it with a hair tie. He just wanted to get this over with, so he can get back to his training. He had to admit however, her hair was soft, unlike his, which was rough. The three female members of the group smirked. "When did you learn to braid hair?" Titania asked, having that look on her face that marks that she's close to bursting out laughing. "Maybe you should braid my hair later" Mist requested, her hair gotten longer the past few months, but only enough for a small braid. "Never knew the heartless Shinon would know how to make hair" Mia replied, holding her breath to keep herself from laughing. Even the other mercenaries were holding in their laugh. "Bah" Shinon mumbled. In truth, to him, braiding hair and weaving bow strings weren't that different. Leanne looked over her braid and left it hanging over her shoulder and motioned him to turn around. "I'm so going to regret this" Shinon mumbled to himself, turning around, he had to sit down, since he was taller than Leanne. Leanne was skilled in braiding, since she braids her own hair everyday, so it was no suprise.

After she was done, Shinon stood up and walked close to Janaff, not even looking at the work Leanne did on him. "Okay, now what?" Shinon asked, getting impatient. "Take her to the forest and trill with her. After that, do what she does, or let her finish, whatever you prefer" Janaff reminded and Leanne walked up, grabbing hold of Shinon's hand. Much to his suprise, _"Is this a date or something? If so, they are so going to pay" _Shinon thoughted to himself, but much to the others watching, he didn't let go of the hand, and he had to admit that it was soft to the touch. "One harm of a hair, and you pay deeply for it" Tibarn threatened, ending with Shinon's scoffing, "Come on. Let's get this over with, so I can get back to my training" Shinon muttered to Leanne, who was being led by him into the forest. Everyone walked out to looked at them leave. "How did you get him to do that?" Titania asked, crossing her arms. "Simple. He owed me favors, and I sort of left out the mating part" Janaff answered, placing a hand on his hip. "WHAT?" All the beorc shouted, but the birds shook their heads.

After a while, Shinon and Leanne arrived at the center, where it was clear, and birds flocked around, as well as squirrels chasing each other. "Okay. Now what?" Shinon muttered, letting go of her hand and crossing his arms. Back at the forthold, the others were waiting. The silence was broken when they heard two trills. One sound beautiful with the other...not so beautiful, sounding like a wounded duck. Guess which belonged to which? The mecenaries, namely Boyd, Mia, and Gatrie, started laughing, while some did not care of what's going to happen next. "Wait for it..." Tibarn replied, crossing his arms. "Three...Two...One..."Ulki counted down, and immediately they heard a shout, "WHAT THE HELL?" The three who were laughing started laughing harder and even fell on the ground as the silence was filled with yelling, cursing, moaning, and cries. "Oscar. What's Lady Leanne doing to Uncle Shinon?" Rolf asked, looking up at his brother, "Nothing...just having...fun" Oscar replied, looking for the appropiate words. "Doesn't sound like Shinon is having fun" Rolf continued, listening to the sounds that he shouldn't hear, but they didn't do anything to get the kids do something else. "What's mating?" Rolf asked one more time, but Oscar sighed, "I'll tell you when your older" Oscar replied, looking down. "YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD" They heard Shinon shouting, as Leanne had her way with him.

Leanne walked out with a satisfied smile. a bit messed up, but Shinon kept his word, she wasn't harmed. Not much can be said about Shinon. He was a wreck, his hair was messy, his clothes were ragged, and he was exhausted. "You...are...so dead" Shinon replied to Janaff, taking a breath after each word, but he didn't have his bow to shoot, so killing him now was not an option. Although the hawks and Reyson were concerned that Leanne might lose her heritage as a laguz, they were still amused that Shinon was brought down by a girl who couldn't lift a sword, let alone punch. The hawks transformed and Reyson and Leanne did the same. With the hawks and Reyson sad that this may be her last time flying. "Hope your happy" Reyson replied and flew off first, being followed and quickly gained upon by the hawks. Leanne as a heron looked at Shinon one last time before taking flight. "Hope you had fun, Shinon" Boyd joked, walking to him. Shinon looked at him in anger, "Screw you" He gritted between his teeth.

Another month later, Leanne did get pregnant, and now the other laguz were sad that she's going to lose her beautiful wings and her heritage as a laguz. However, as if it were a miracle, she gave birth to a child eight months later and still had her wings and could still transform. They were rejoiced and it was as if, Leanne knew from the start that this would happen. They sent Janaff the news, and brought Leanne and the child, who she named Sephiroth for various out of this world reasons. The child had long hair already, possibly from Shinon, green eyes and pale skin from Leanne, and many of the mercenaries betted that the child would have his personality. When they arrived, the mercenaries were quite suprised that Leanne could still transform and still have her wings. Shinon didn't feel like looking at Janaff or Leanne, but Ike insisted that he should at least see his child. Much to his suprise, the child looked a lot like him. Shinon was lost at words, and Leanne forced him to pick him up. The child's wings were still small, but it was white, marking royalty. "This doesn't changed anything" Shinon reminded, still having the hate for laguz, and still did not like Leanne and Janaff after what they did to him. "Of course" Janaff replied, letting Leanne hold on to her and Shinon's child. After a while, they took wing, and suprisingly, Shinon may have took interest in his child. But he did not want to keep it, he's not exactly the fatherly figure when it comes to babies, when he's older maybe he'll let him sleep over. Shinon deprived these thoughts and went back inside after seeing the departure of the two laguz

A few months later, Ike requested of Shinon's audience, in which Shinon grumbling arrived. "Good news" Ike replied and Shinon raised an eyebrow, but did not say anything. "Melior has recieved news that you are able to impregnate laguz women without them losing their heritage and now they want to use you for experiments, for a very high price." Ike explained, looking at the red head. "Experiment?" Shinon asked, not liking where this is going. "Yes. They want to find out how you do it, and plan to use that technique, so other laguz and beorc could bear children. Looks like you'll be sleeping with a lot of woman" Ike finished, and it seemed that Gatrie was eavesdropping as they both heard a Dammit from behind the door. However, Shinon was wide-eyed, he thought this might be a nightmare, a nightmare where he would wake up soon, but he quickly found out that he was not dreaming, and only found one word to say, "Ffffffuuuuuuuuuu..."

**And there we go. Completely random, so I'm expecting flamings than supports, but that's up to you. Sephiroth (FFVII) made a cameo of having long silver hair, a mixture of gold and red...not really, but still. Green eyes, pale skin, and a bad ass attitude.**

**I'm not so sure of Leanne's age, since it says that Laguz age differently, and that it was she was put to sleep for twenty years when she was an infant, so I'd guess she's in her twenties. But guessing again, what's infant for them? For all we know they could be fifty and still be called an infant. Now don't get me started if the bird laguz are born like humans, or if they hatch from eggs.**

**I actually got this idea off of a picture I found and reading the comments.**

**Anyways, Review please. Even if it's flaming.**


End file.
